


Shenanigans and Pizzazz

by ami_ven



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I wish you didn’t have to do the psychic act.”
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Shenanigans and Pizzazz

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “ _Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? / I see the way you’re acting like you’re somebody else, gets me frustrated_ ” (“Complicated” by Avril Lavigne)

“I wish you didn’t have to do the psychic act,” Juliet said, softly.

Shawn frowned. “You said you’re okay with it.”

“I am!” she said. “I still want no part in it, but I am. Which is exactly why I wish you didn’t have to do it.”

“I’m not following.”

“Now that I know how you do it, I wish everyone could know. All those tiny clues – seeing them and _remembering_ them and putting them all tighter – I wish you could solve cases without all the…”

“Shenanigans?” Shawn grinned. “C’mon, you’d miss the pizzazz.”

Juliet smiled. “You know, I would.”

THE END


End file.
